Miracle
by the miracle worker
Summary: Sasuke comes back to a broken Sakura, and a Miracle happens. My first song and fanfic. Please be easy...


**Um.. i know that this song is a bit old, but i simple LOVE it. XP This is my first songfic...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-chan!" Ino shouted, "I set you up with a date tomorrow!"

The said girl looked up through her long pink bangs as she sipped her coffee. Her eyes glittered maliciously as she replied, "Well, tell him I can't come."

"Come on!" Ino whined. "You have plenty of guys that love you; give them a chance."

"But the question is do I love them back?" she asked quietly.

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world _

Ino's cheerful attitude disappeared and was replaced by one of sympathy. "You're not thinking of _him_ again, are you?"

"I just can't explain it!" Sakura cried. "I want to hate him for doing this to me, but part of me still needs him! I feel independent yet vulnerable at the same time… just because of _him_…"

_But I was blind  
__You cheated on me from behind  
__So on my own I feel so all alone_

The room was so still and quiet, even Ino didn't know what to say, until Naruto barged in.

"Sakura-chan! He's back!" Naruto panted breathlessly.

Sakura looked at him for a moment, then said, "Go on without me… I'll come later."

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto placed a comforting hand on her slouched shoulders. "Will you be okay?"

The emerald-eyed girl gave him a ghost of a smile and replied, "Believe it."

_Though I know it's true  
__I'm still in love with you_

True to her word, Sakura came when the crowd for the Uchiha survivor had thinned. When he caught her eye, she gasped and quickly spun around and tried to blink back her tears.

"Sakura…?" Oh, how she loved that mysterious voice… she missed it so much… for 3 whole years. The only difference was that it was almost cautious, hesitant. "Aren't you going to turn around?"

"I can't, Sasuke." There. She had said the name she missed so much.

"And why not?" He sounded so hurt. Sakura wished she could just turn around and walk past him, forgetting he existed. After all, she worked so hard creating the barrier that separated her from the rest of humankind.

"B-Because… I'm afraid that when I turn around, you'll just be Naruto in a disguise, or just a dream or jutsu." Sakura whispered. "And there's nothing that that prove that you're for real."

Because she was so petite, she was spun around against her will. A hand went under her chin and forced her to look up into a pair of onyx eyes, which turned blood red, just for a split second. "Do you believe me now?" Sasuke asked quietly.

_I need a miracle  
__I wanna be your girl  
__Give me the chance to see  
__That you are made for me  
__I need a miracle  
__Please let me be your girl  
__One day you'll see  
__It can happen to me_

Sakura stood still for a second, then launched herself into his arms, tears and all. "Do you know how much we missed you? Do you know how much _I _missed you?" She sobbed into his chest.

"Yes." He said, hesitantly patting her back. "But I promise I'll never leave again."

Sakura looked up and gazed at him intensely. "Do you promise?"

"Believe it."

For the first time in three years, Haruno Sakura smiled genuinely.

_I need a miracle  
__I wanna be your girl  
__Give me the chance to see  
__That you are made for me  
__I need a miracle  
__Please let me be your girl  
__One day you'll see  
__It can happen to me  
__It can happen to me…_

For the rest of the day, Sakura took Sasuke around Konoha, and surprisingly, Sasuke didn't scowl and actually listened and looked like he was having fun. That is, until fangirls struck.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Welcome back!" A redheaded fangirl shrieked annoyingly. "Wanna go out with me?"  
The old scowl crossed Sasuke's face as he snapped, "No."

"Ne, Ami-san. Sasuke-kun has to go to Tsunade-sama right now." Sakura cut in gently. Sasuke was surprised Sakura didn't blow up and try to disembowel the girl.

"Who are you to decide for him, huh?" The fangirl demanded. "You're not like married to him, 'cause _I _am!"

Sakura shook her head sympathetically and said politely, "You see, Ami-san, I don't think Sasuke-kun would marry a disgusting whore like you." Leaving the fangirl to seethe, she quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him to a hill, where Shikamaru was cloudgazing.

_Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feeling's pure_

"Hey, Shikamaru, can we steal your hill today?" Sakura asked.

"Why not?" He muttered. "The stars are starting to appear anyway."

After Shikamaru left, Sasuke and Sakura sat down.

"When did you start talking like _that_?" Sasuke commented, referring to the fangirl incident. "And I already visited Hokage-sama."

Sakura smirked mischievously. "I guess Sai is starting to rub off on me. And yes I know, I just wanted to get away from her, since you had trouble doing that yourself. Now just shut up and look at the stars."

It was already dark, and one by one, the stars started to appear.

_So take a try  
__No need to ask me why  
__Cause I know it's true  
__I'm still in love with you_

Suddenly, a star whooshed past the duo and Sakura pulled at Sasuke's sleeve excitedly. "Sasuke-kun, look! A shooting star! Make a wish."

Sakura cutely clasped her hands together, squeezed her eyes shut, and started mouthing words. Sasuke smiled at the innocent gesture.

_I need a miracle  
__I wanna be your girl  
__Give me the chance to see  
__That you are made for me  
__I need a miracle  
__Please let me be your girl  
__One day you'll see  
__It can happen to me_

They were still out looking at the stars, until Sakura started shivering through her thin t-shirt. Sasuke noticed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. Sakura gave him the faintest of smiles and started singing along with the music that had drifted out from an apartment:

_I need a miracle  
__I wanna be your girl  
__Give me the chance to see  
__That you are made for me  
__I need a miracle  
__Please let me be your girl  
__One day you'll see  
__It can happen to me  
__It can happen to me…_

Sasuke had to admit Sakura was a good singer. Sure, he had heard her sing when she was fooling around with her friends, but bathed in the moonlight and the reflections of the stars in her jade green orbs, she looked like the angel of music. Suddenly, a random question popped into Sasuke's head.

"Hey, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes?" Came the reply.

"What did you wish for?"

_Miracle…_

"You really wanna know, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked innocently.

He looked at her oddly. "I do."

Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wished for a…"

_Miracle…_


End file.
